


She Keeps Me Warm

by Alycans



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: 12 Days of Diakko-mas, Christmas Special, Diakkomas, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, One-shots may or not be connected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alycans/pseuds/Alycans
Summary: One-shot collection for The 12 Days of Diakko-mas. Challenge on Tumblr by 12daysofdiakkomas.





	1. Day 1 - Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: Some one-shots might be connected, while some might not. It will be clarified at the start of each. Please enjoy! I am still nervous and awkward about long chapters and such, getting used to it, so I hope that's fine!
> 
> The challenge can be found here: [12daysofdiakkomas.tumblr.com](tmblr.co/ZwlDob2SvsIKK)
> 
> I had fun with this, I hope you enjoy it!

 

**Day 1 - Decorating**

 

"Good morning, Diana!" The petite brunette screamed as she entered the guest room her family has prepared for the British witch, who quickly sat up on the bed, startled by the hyper intruder. She had grabbed her wand and pointed it at the other.

"WOAH! WAIT, WAIT. IT'S ME!" Atsuko brought her hands up, her face showing terror as she yelled frantically.

The blonde blinked a few times, calming down and sighing before her face returned to her usual serene demeanor, the wand being put away. "Akko…" She started with a stern tone. "I will let you know that it is of bad manners to wake up a person that way." Her feet now out of the blankets and touching the ground while still sitting on the bed.

"I know, I know… But!" A pout was formed on her face.

The image amused the normally severe witch, although she didn't show it on her face, but something then hit her. The witch known for being a troublemaker and definitely not known for being a morning bird was there; fully clothed and even had come to wake her up, in the scariest way possible. That made her confused and it showed on her face as she looked at the clock. "How come you are already awake? I did not intend to offend you, but you aren't usually awake before me."

Those words earned a massive smirk on the ruby-eyed girl "Diana, Diana. Tsk, Tsk." She started moving towards her and taking a seat next to her as she put an arm around the shoulders of her classmate. "You remember that you are in the Kagari household, yes?"

"Yes, I am very aware of that." Diana nodded, curving an eyebrow.

The two witches had started to form a more obvious friendship after the events involving the missile and the leader of the Blue team who had been invited by the Japanese witch to spend the holidays with her in Japan. The shorter girl used dirty tactics. By reminding her how she used to treat her, she convinced her that coming along and helping her would make up for all those times.

"And you know I **looove**  holidays, right? My family  _ **loves**_  holidays." She kept the smug expression as she continued her questions.

"Yes… What's the point of this questionnaire?" Now the British girl was somewhat annoyed. She couldn't point out the necessity of it.

"もう！(Mou!)." The Japanese came out naturally from her as she found this distressful, it seemed that the heir of the Cavendish family wouldn't understand, but she gave it another try. "Diana, remember what my dad said last night?" She hoped that would make it click.

After that question, which the European took more seriously now since the father of her friend was mentioned, her face showing a pensive expression for a moment. "I remember, yes. That we had a special mission. I thought about asking him about it during breakfast."

The brunette finally chuckled. "Diana, my parents are out."

"Oh…" Both of the delicate brows on the other's face lifted. "So… What could the mission be? You already know about it?"

"Ho ho ho. Of course, I do!" Atsuko stood up and put her hands on her hips, looking proud. "There are two weeks until Christmas! And we're gonna decorate the house!" She announced giving a firm nod.

The eyelids of the blonde moved up and down, as she processed the words. She didn't know how to react. After all she didn't think that would be something she would be doing; not that she minded, the Cavendish household always decorated the mansion and threw parties, but of course, that would be the staff's job.

"I understand. Do we have any specific indications? Should I write them down?" She was ready to bring out her notebook, reaching out to the nightstand, but was interrupted by a hand.

"Agh, Diana. You are too serious." The Japanese girl puffed one of her cheeks. "We don't have to do something like that.

"But-"

"However, we do have things to do first. Prepare yourself. We are going shopping."

"Eh?"

The troublemaker had once again a huge smile and Diana knew that wouldn't be a peaceful day. Although she almost never had one around the girl.

—

The serious witch couldn't believe the past few hours as she sat on the couch of the cozy and humble house. She sighed quietly and in exhaustion remembering the past events.

First, she was practically dragged out of the house with not much explanation other than they would get some lights and decoration, the hyper girl was so excited that they would run to get the public transport whenever they had to take it.

Second, they didn't only go to just one mall, but  **three**. Why?  **'** _Because they don't have my favorite kind of decoration, we really have to get this!_ **'**  That was the sole reason she got from her petite brunette, and so they did that. They went everywhere and that was fine, the British girl wasn't that bothered by it.

What bothered her was the third point. While going on their adventure, Atsuko had spotted two weird Elf and Reindeer hats and not only did she buy them, but she made Diana wear it the entire time outside. Only remembering the giggle and the 'Look mom! A pwetty blond elf!' exclaim of a little girl inside the bus on their way back made her face red.

A chuckle and a warm sensation on her face that clearly wasn't her embarrassed blush snapped her out of the flashback, finding a cup filled with hot cocoa being offered by the beaming Japanese near her.

"Thank you very much." She thanked with a small smile, her fingers taking the piece of drinkware.

"Not a problem. We must recover before we put hands to work." The other sat on the chair next to the couch, getting comfy as she drank the sweet liquid.

Understanding the meaning, the blonde nodded and imitated her in drinking from the cup. She scanned the room, there was a tree without the decorations and thought perhaps that should be left last in their plans.

They both shared a comfortable silence for a while, sometimes exchanging ideas of how they would do things to make the place lively and festive with what they have bought.

"Alright. We should start soon!" Atsuko said, hands on hips as she stood in the middle of the room. She knew her friend would have heard her from the kitchen where the cups were being washed.

The guest returned, neatly drying her hands with a handkerchief. "Very well." She said, looking at the other grabbing the bags of decorations and bringing them outside.

The wealthy witch had more fun than she expected, certainly it had been long since she truly enjoyed the festivities, a lot of things of that nature were no longer dear to her after her mother died, but there she was, admittedly chuckling and smiling as she saw Atsuko trying to reach places for the lights over the windows and outside the house.

"I believe your parents trust your sense for aesthetics, Akko." She teased the red team member, looking at her jump from the ladder, both of them grabbing the sides of it to move it to the next location.

Her playful tone made the other squint, understanding the real meaning of those words. "Of course they do. I have a great one, thank you very much." She showed her tongue before climbing the ladder once again to finish the outside.

Once that was done, they were both excited to dress the tree inside and hurried to start with it.

"Diana, gingerbread figures are better!"

"I completely disagree. I believe the angels would make it more beautiful."

They also would argue about the choices they had, very passionately. Holding them in front of each other's face; Atsuko with her brows in a frown while clenching her teeth and Diana with her eyes closed and prideful pose.

"How about the teddy bears, eh? Diana, I know you  ** _luuuv_  **them."

"I am sure I know a spell that can make you just as small as those figures."

The brunette's breath hitched and her figure shrunk, she knew her friend wouldn't threaten her by using magic outside the school unless she was serious.

The two witches finished their special mission and looked proudly at their creation for a few seconds. Their eyes met and an honest, happy laugh was shared. They enjoyed a nice moment without words albeit interrupted by the sound of the Kagari adults opening the door.

Atsuko glanced above the blond head and smiled to herself. "You know…" She started as she looked away and started walking to welcome her parents. "You are indeed a pwetty Elf."

"..."

"My, Diana." Mrs. Kagari exclaimed as she brought her hand to her mouth. "Are you okay, dear? Your face is really red. I hope it's not a fever."


	2. Day 2 - Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: So this one is definitely a sequel to the first day. There is some progress, eh!
> 
> I am definitely enjoying this 12 days event and so I am slow with my dramatic long one, ehehe... But I swear I will work on that. I just can't ignore the fluff.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading!

**Day 2 - Snow**

 

Diana observed as her fellow witch ran around with a small, fluffy white and brownish dog chasing after her. She was sitting on the steps of the stairs, in the Kagari's house backyard. Her hand lazily caressing the fur of a black cat that had found laying on her lap comfortable, purring under her touch.

"Seems Marcy likes you a lot." The Japanese girl said after stopping their game of tag and approaching the other girl, the dog trailing after her also approached the British one, calling at her with a cute bark. "And Bubblegum too."

The blonde chuckled quietly, reaching to pet the canine's head with her free hand. The red team member couldn't have imagined this side of Diana when they first met, but after the time they had shared, she understood that her classmate was actually really good with animals.

"I am still not quite sure why their names are…" She thought about her words, trying not to offend the owner with their choice of naming. "... So peculiar."

"They are the names of my favorite characters in a show!" She defended and hummed, bringing her hand up to cup her own chin. "I should make you watch it with me one of these nights, at least the episodes with them in it."

The blue team leader sighed as she looked down, not seeing any real reason to refuse. Accepting that she would most likely get invaded at night for a marathon to watch said show. The ball of fur next to her rubbed closer against her, reminiscing her on how cold that night was compared to the previous days.

"Akko, would you mind reminding me why we are sitting here, in such a freezing temperature?" Returning her eyes to the brunette, her head tilted to the side while she asked in a legitimately curious tone while still keeping her usual neutral flavor.

"Because the reports said that tonight it's gonna snow! Duh!" Akko lifted both of her hands towards the sky, not looking away from the other.

The top student of Luna Nova only stared at her for a moment, deciding to not ask any further questions and returns to giving affection to the little ones at her side. The reaction made the shorter girl drop her arms, a bit frustrated.

"Diana!"

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Diana asked in a quite disinterested tone. "Also I believe they only said there was a chance."

"Geez." The discontent showed on the petite's expression, whining quietly before she decided to sit on the stairs as well, taking the puppy in her arms to cuddle it, its tail swaying overjoyed. "I like snow. It reminds me of that day."

"Ah." The Cavendish girl understood right away. "How come you like it then? You weren't exactly happy at that moment." She asked interested in the answer.

"Well. It was also the day you told me you believed in my believing heart!" Atsuko grinned happily at her friend and giggled.

Diana couldn't help but smile gently at those words and the cheerful girl next to her. She couldn't deny the thought that the girl was indeed very precious. Slowly, it had been less difficult to admit that to herself.

"Aaaah! Diana, look!"

Her name being yelled snapped her out of it and she blinked before looking into the direction to what the other was pointing at. Her mouth opened as she stared at the sky in awe. There it was, little snowflakes decorating the air as they fell from above- slowly and delicately in an elegant pace.

"I told you!" The hyper witch exclaimed, a ' _woof!_ ' from the dog in her arms accompanying it as if giving emphasis.

"Indeed. You did." The blonde accepted in a quiet voice, silently enjoying the view. It was not often that she could have the time to simply observe something such as the way snowflakes moved towards the ground. And the other gave both the time to do so.

"I am so happy you accepted my invitation to come here." Finally speaking again, the Japanese girl said with sincerity. "I actually hoped for this snowfall to happen."

"Hm?" The serene company of hers only made that sound as her way of requesting her to continue.

"Well… Recently I learned that in other places, it is special for people to share the first snowfall with someone. And I thought…"

Atsuko paused, not sure if she should really go all the way with her explanation, but at that point, she just felt she probably wouldn't be able to not do it either.

"I thought it would be nice to share it with you." The girl finally admitted with a smile at the end, although turning her head away she wasn't going to run from this. However, that still didn't take away the fact she was embarrassed.

Diana's cheek slowly grew warm and she knew that if it wasn't for the fact her face was already a slight shade of red thanks to the cold, it would be obvious there was a blush painting her cheeks. She wasn't exactly sure what to say to that, the troublemaker had been much more affectionate since they arrived in Japan. She really wasn't sure if this was just the Japanese trying to be close friends with her or if that was something more.

"I am sorry, I am just feeling the holidays!" The brunette ruffled the pet's fur and leaned towards the opposite side as she brought a hand to her nape.

The other girl's heart slamming against the interior of her chest and she couldn't really decide what her next words or actions would be, nonetheless all that was needed it was the last statement and a 'meow' from Marcy that pushed an impulse out of her.

The next thing both knew was that somehow, the soft sensation of lips and cheek met each other. Lingering there merely for a few seconds after Atsuko widened her eyes and before Diana pulled away, using the cat previously on her thighs as a shield to hide her face. The brunette couldn't help mimicking the reaction.

The canine and feline facing each other as they made the usual sounds in unison, almost as a cheer.

" _Meow~_ "

" _Woof!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Yes, I love Bubbline/Sugarless Gum. It was fate when I saw them on my dashboard as I was writing this, so it had to happen.


	3. Day 3 - Skiing/Snowboarding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not related/connected to Day 1 and 2 one-shots.
> 
> Author: I had a harder time with this one, honestly. But heyyyyy! I did it. I had to give myself inspiration, somehow, so I kinda remembered Fluttering Feelings, the yuri manhwa and yeah! Maybe if you read it, you would know.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!

**Day 3 - Skiing/Snowboarding**

 

The 9-member group of friends decided to take a trip somewhere before the start of classes for the new school year. Atsuko was excited as it had been incredibly difficult to convince the heir of the Cavendish family to come with them, but it was a lot more difficult for Diana to say no to her hyper puppy-like girlfriend.

Most of them agreed in going somewhere near with mountains and snow, truly regretting they weren't able to enjoy it fully at Luna Nova. And Lotte suggested a modest ski resort that her dad and mom talked about when she told them about their wished type of trip.

"Woahhh!" The Japanese one exclaimed as she ran ahead of the others to admire the place once they were out of the bus. "This is soooo cool!" She said overjoyed before turning her head towards the fiction lover. "Your parents were right!"

"It is indeed a beautiful place, Miss Yanson." Diana added, with the rest of the blue team agreeing with a nod.

"Well… I wanted a beach, but it seems like a lot of fun after all." The American witch of the green team admitted, folding her arms whilst Jasminka and Constanze exchanged a look, shaking their head with their eyes closed.

"Hmm…" Sucy hummed at the same time her eyes scanned the area and smirking to herself.

"Sucy! We are not here for you to go around making potions!" The hyper witch shouted after she had returned to their side, making an annoyed expression with her brows in a frown while looking at the mischievous one of her team getting her to look away with a bored expression as her tongue made its way through her lips.

"Ohhhh! What kind of potion? If you do it, tell me! I want to see what it will do to Akko." Amanda commented interested.

"HEY!"

"Enough, ladies." The top student of Luna Nova put on her responsible facade and clapped while calling for their attention. "I believe we should go inside to secure our belongings first. And… also avoid causing trouble to other guests with any kind of magic." She eyed the trio previously causing a ruckus.

"Fine, Fine." The rebel American sighed and crossed her arms behind her head walking away to pick up her bags following the others who had already taken the instruction.

Two of the witches stayed a bit behind watching their classmates, Atsuko muttering a 'Thank you.' to the blonde that smiled sympathetically in return, timidly taking each other's hand before going in as well.

—

It had to be said their first day had not been trouble-free.

Jasminka had gone missing as soon as they settled in the resort, however, that it didn't surprise anyone when they found her preparing some pastries in the kitchen with the staff and seeing how the employees were enjoying learning from her, no one thought much about dragging her outside.

Diana, as always, showed grace and skill in everything she did, even though she admitted never done snowboarding before she was on par with the American. It led her to be challenged in the advanced area to some sort of constant competition mainly started by Amanda.

Hannah and Barbara stuck together the entire time on the intermediate level with Constanze accompanying them as well just to test whatever machine she had come up with which was perfect for a mountain covered in snow, all the others didn't really want to get involved when they saw arms on it.

Meanwhile, Atsuko accepted her zero experience after trying to snowboard down the previous zone and almost breaking her neck; it would be an understatement to say the British blonde almost destroyed her ears as she scolded the brunette. Lotte and Sucy escorted her to the amateur area and kept her there under the instructions of their responsible classmate.

Luckily the resort had a big resting area where the group finally found time to recharge and enjoy some time talking. It was Diana who especially felt grateful for the peace since she sat and closed her eyes right away, but soon after she was longing for a certain someone.

"Where is Akko?" She asked the two best friends of the Japanese while looking around.

"She wanted some chocolate milk from one of the vending machines." Sucy answered to her as Lotte nodded to confirm it.

The Cavendish girl stood up after hearing the answer, nodding before looking in the direction to the place she remembered to have those machines. "I see, thank you." She excused herself and walked off.

It didn't take her long to reach her destination and see the orange jacket which she knew was the favorite of the energetic witch. "Ak-" She stopped in her tracks when she saw the girl talking happily with a male and acting rather familiar.

"..." The wealthy girl stood quietly for a moment and then closed her eyes not really hearing anything other than the brunette's laugh before retreating away from there.

—

"Ahh! You are finally back." Hannah exclaimed loudly as soon as she saw the ruby-eyed teen approaching the group. "Wait." She paused confused, curving a brow. "Where is Diana? I thought she went to get you."

Atsuko mimicked the girl's expression for a moment. "I haven't seen her." She replied, starting to get worried and trying to recall the past fifteen minutes, all she could say is that she happened to cross paths with a former classmate from when she studied in Japan and coincidentally was there with his parents.

"Maybe she went back to the mountain." Amanda commented casually, the green team agreeing with it silently with their head.

"Should we go look for her?" Barbara suggested with concern in her voice.

Feeling equally uneasy, the Japanese witch shook her head and smiled reassuringly "Don't worry. I will go!" She said while practically running outside to find the missing fellow student.

—

The young Cavendish looked down the mountain with pensive eyes while holding her goggles over her forehead and sighed as she put them in the proper place before pushing herself down the snow. It was not very usual for her to act impulsively, run away from something or let her insecurities take over her; not usual, but definitely not the first time, although of course, this wasn't of the same scale as the time she almost gave up her place in the academy.

And yet it still hurt, her current and recent insecurities were a secret she kept very close to her heart ever since she started going out with her classmate; the constant fear that she wouldn't be able to show her feelings well enough, the girl would ending up tired of her always getting scolded and… that perhaps she would find a man able to protect her.

She knew it was foolish to think that way, it's not like she truly believed she was less than any man or that the gender mattered yet she still felt incredibly scared of losing the person she… actually fell in love with, although she had not been able to say it out loud to her.

All those thoughts finally took a toll on her and made her not realize there was an obstacle in her way, barely avoiding it only to fall to the side and roll down for a bit, being able to just protect her head with her arms.

"Agh." She groaned slightly as she threw her arms to the sides while lying there. "How ungraceful." She muttered and huffed.

"DIANA!" A dreadful yell astounded the blonde and shot her eyes in the direction the sound came from to find the object of affection rushing towards her with an expression that showed both fear and worry, provoking her to slowly sit up.

"Ak-"

"Diana! Oh my god, are you okay!?" An almost screamed question interrupted her and made her close her eyes briefly. "Should I call first aid!?" The brunette supported her back with an arm and showed three of her fingers in front her face. "Diana, can you count how many fingers I am showing you?"

The sapphire eyes blinked a few times at the sight of a panicking Atsuko almost about to cry. "Akko."

"Yes, Yes. That's me!" She said sounded relieved that her fellow witch at least recognized her.

"Akko. I am fine." Her facial expression was serene with her voice sounding firm to try calming down the other.

Atsuko breathed out as she had been holding her respiration the entire time since the moment she saw the figure of the British falling and couldn't contain her emotions anymore, expressing them by tightly wrapping her arms around the abdomen of the blonde with her chin on one of her shoulders as she spoke quietly. "Thank god...I am not sure what I would do if something happened to you…"

Those words did the trick for the noble witch to make her realize how foolish she was by overthinking so many things and actually causing distress to the person she adored. Her arms found their way around the other as well, pulling her closer with a gentle curve in her lips. "Akko."

"Yes? Do you want to go inside? Probably should check yourself and-"

"I… I really and most ardently fancy you." She expressed happily, even if she was still not ready to say the correct words to her girlfriend, she knew it wouldn't be too far in the future for her to have the confidence to say it out loud.

"Diana, are you seriously okay? Did you hit your head?" Akko asked quite confused at the sudden confession, but pulled away to give a wide grin to her. "I also like you a lot too, though!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Having that kind of insecurities when you are 16 is normal, isn't it? Haha!


	4. Day 4 - Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: So stressful and bad days didn't really let me finish this until now. I am so sorry. I have to admit I might have tried to take on this event without realizing my own limits. (English isn't my first language, I haven't written anything in over 2 years and I am an anxious shit.) Anyway, I will still try to do this at my own pace! I hope that's fine.
> 
> I tried to do my best to make this fluffier than I have been to make up for the time. Enjoyyyy.
> 
> Related to Day 1 and 2.

 

**Day 4 - Mistletoe**

Atsuko took a peek as she entered the house to make sure no one would be there as she didn't want to be questioned on the bag she was carrying. She was very much aware of her being a terrible liar, so she concluded it was better to do it this way as suspicious as it was than to be directly confronted while holding the object of her precaution.

"Phew. It seems they aren't back yet."

The Japanese witch had been lucky enough that her mother mentioned having to buy groceries and Diana, as well mannered as she was, offering to accompany the older woman while the father of the family hung out with co-workers on a pre-Christmas party. And of course, Atsuko took the opportunity to get her hands on the most important addition to her plan.

It had been a couple of days since the cheek kiss given by Diana during the first snowfall of the season. The two little witches were continuously blushing and becoming awkward as soon as they looked at the other, and although they tried to not be too obvious, they were failing at it.

Atsuko, as impatient as she was, felt she had to do something about it which obviously didn't really occur to her what to do with her insufficient experience and recent awkwardness, so she did the wisest thing she could do which was calling Lotte the day before.

—

_"Akko? What's the matter?"_

_"Well…"_

_The orange-haired girl was known to be a romantic and immediately after being informed of her team member's predicament she had brought Barbara in the call,_ so _the Japanese witch had both romanticists of the 9-member group of friends to give her advice._

_"Is confessing to her when it's practically almost Christmas a good idea though?" Atsuko was clearly hesitant to do anything, afraid of scaring off her British crush or to be rejected, doing anything stupid made her nervous overall._

_"Hm…" Lotte understood her friend's worries, but a chuckle from Barbara caught the attention of both pensive girls._

_"I think it will be fine, but…" The girl hummed and chuckled once more which confused the others._

_"But?" Atsuko questioned, feeling uneasy._

_"Nothing. I am sure Diana will love it." Barbara said in the most genuine voice she could use._

_"You can do it, Akko." The Finnish witch encouraged her teammate and although they couldn't see each other's faces, they knew the Japanese smiled as she responded._

_"I can! Thanks, guys!"_

—

She looked around once more just to make sure where of her options would be better and less embarrassing if her parents happened to see it, well it would be embarrassing either way though.

"Hmm…" She hummed for a few seconds, considering each. "If I put it in my room... That would give us privacy, I guess… But then it would be obvious to see it…" She shook her head as her cheeks felt warm. "And it might give the wrong idea, wouldn't it?"

The hyper girl let out a quiet scream as her bashfulness grew and made it more obvious on her face. "Wait, wait. Come on, you are not even going out and you are already thinking of that Akko!" She scolded herself.

"Okay, think more." She started pacing around with her hand on chin. "And her room? Wait, no. That would be the same as mine. Agh!" Her fingers grabbed the flesh of her cheeks and pulled them in exasperation.  _Why did she do that to herself!?_

"Oh." Suddenly something lit up inside the agitated witch's mind and her fist hit her palm. "Oh! Oh! Yes!" A happy smile appeared on her expression and she didn't think twice to hurry up to place the special decoration.

After fighting with the ladder, figure out the best spot and almost falling off, the brunette finally gave it a nod of approval "Alright." She stepped back to admire it. "Hehe, I don't think mom and dad will come here when it's this cold. Akko, you are a genius!"

Her hand went into her pocket and brought a phone out to look at the screen, it wouldn't be long before the other two women to come back. Noticing herself a bit tired, the girl opted to go take a moment to go over whatever plan she had, of course, constantly doing a monologue with herself while questioning every little thing.

The sound of the door opening made her shoulders snap up, freezing as she heard the steps coming closer to her, all she could process was 'ただいま。( _I am home._ )' from her mother and she didn't even know how she was able to welcome them home.

Her eyes followed the older woman as she took the bags from Diana and told her to rest, even though the small protests from the aristocrat mentioning something about duty and Mrs. Kagari letting them know she would be preparing dinner.

After a moment of silence, the nervous witch decided to look at her classmate and brain going into overheat when she saw a shy smile and wave at her. "I am home."

Atsuko swore she has never seen such pretty and adorable living being in her life until that moment and that was not helping her keep her mind from melting. Sometimes she couldn't believe how her opinion on the girl in front of her went from  _How arrogant_  to  _How can she be so adorable?_  It was a mystery to her how love works.

"Akko? What-!?" Somehow, the brunette had managed to move her body and walked up to her, grabbing the other's hand while quickly almost pulling her along to the backyard. Diana was clearly confused, a bit breathless from being dragged from nowhere at high speed, but still worried about the reason.

"Akko, are you okay?" She asked gently at the back of the quiet girl.

The Japanese got a hold of herself and realized her actions, letting go of the hand as her breath hitched which probably wasn't brilliant while in her state. She thought about actually ditching her plan and running away, maybe become a performer in a circus or something of the sort,  _yeah… That would be good_.  **Not.**

"D-Di-Diana." She wanted to smack herself for stuttering and lifted her hand at the level of their heads whilst leaving only a finger free which pointed up, her heart beating faster than she could ever imagine it could do.

Her British friend stared at the finger before moving the sapphire in the direction it guiding to and first blinked a few times.  _Was that… a plant…?_  She couldn't recall that particular item, it seemed like a decoration, but she wasn't familiar with it.

"I am afraid I am not sure what this is, Akko." She admitted being both a bit disappointed in herself for lacking on the knowledge and concerned whether that would also disappoint the red team member.

"もう！ _(Mou!)_  I-" Atsuko turned around blushing even more now that they would see each other, so her face dropped to the ground as she gathered courage. "Last… Last time… You… Kissed me, right? On the cheek."

The eyes of the blonde widened at the recalling of the event and her face took a similar color to her company's, however, being a Cavendish and not one to overreact, she tried to compose herself enough to respond. "Y-Yes, I- I did." And failing miserably.

The former owner of the Shiny rod bit her lip as her thoughts raced. "Diana… I didn't dislike that kiss. In fact, I…" She was a nervous mess, but she pushed through. "I really liked it. To think I would be someone you would do that to… Of course that I don't want to assume you like me from that! But-" Her words were more of a fast babbling while her hands moved frantically in her explanation.

And the noble and usually composed witch had the time to start processing what was happening, her pulse had already started to match the one of her dear fellow student and the flesh on her face was on fire, but at the same time as she understood everything something clicked in her mind which made her take a quick glance at the unfamiliar plant above them. _Ah. I see. That's what Barbara was squealing about time ago._

"I really…" Atsuko was still trying to speak out and the British's attention was divided between the cute babbling and her memories.

She remembered her roommate's fascination for the romantic novels and particularly one time where the teal-eyed friend of them had been going on about a holiday chapter that included a particular thing. A chuckle almost left her lips because her own words in the day were the epitome of indifference and near mocking about the tradition is involved.

The softness and tenderness of two hands had cupped the red cheeks of an agitated ruby-eyed witch, taking her off guard and provoking her eyelids to snap up.

Atsuko wasn't quite sure of anything she was saying or thinking anymore, even less when the object of her affection was touching her face, but it was the gentle rubbing of a trembling thumb that gave her the last push. "I really like you…" Her hands reached up to place them over the other two.

Diana noticed her heart flutter when she finally heard those words. Of course, she perceived her body shaky as she wasn't used to romance and even less expressing it. She didn't think the classmate she called a troublemaker would be making her feel so overjoyed and giddy while also causing her body to essentially become jelly with just a few words.

However, she was conscious enough to follow her instincts which she didn't know she had at least of that kind and leaned forwards, as the eyelids closed, to let their lips touch in an innocent yet electric chaste first kiss.

It wasn't long and it wasn't going to go any more than that for that time, but it was enough for both of them to relax a bit while the magical event happened and lastly have the confidence to pull away and let the brunette complete her declaration.

"Diana, would you like becoming my girlfriend?" Atsuko seemed more confident yet still notably scared of being rejected as she squeezed their hands.

And the slightly taller girl couldn't hold back a quiet giggle. It was so precious that this normally optimistic person would still be scared of being rejected after an obviously lovesome action of both.

"Yes. I would love to become your girlfriend, Atsuko Kagari." She smiled sincerely and shifting to a timid expression before her next words. "I also… hold feelings of liking for you."

"Oh god." Atsuko finally deflated her tension and made her way inside her now girlfriend's arms, not caring about the shyness or the fact they had just made it official. She just needed to cling to Diana, who although also unaccustomed to the new relationship couldn't help be a bit surprised, nevertheless she could understand it.

So she decided they would leave those details apart and her arms wrapped around the petite body, hoping that she would be able to keep the owner of such a believing heart like that for a long time. And it would better to also thank Barbara for the almost forgotten knowledge about the so-called mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's silliness bonus!
> 
> —
> 
> Atsuko: Hey, Hey! Diana!
> 
> Diana: What is it, Akko?
> 
> Atsuko: Aleph [That's me] taught me a pickup line!
> 
> Diana: ...
> 
> Atsuko: I would like to date you and hold hands and do cute things and love you forever... For writing purposes. /Wiggles eyebrows;
> 
> Diana: I would like to reconsider our relationship.
> 
> —
> 
> DON'T BE SO HARSH, DIANA! I THINK IT'S CUTE. CAUSE I MADE IT UP-
> 
> Okay, sorry. BYE.
> 
> —
> 
> I am sorry! I tried to do the challenge, but I had a lot of issues irl. However, I also loved the ending of this one-shot and believe it's a good note to end it on. It's nice to be writing again, I am slow, but hey. I believe I will get some confidence with time and at some point start writing with more ease.
> 
> I hope you guys liked the 4 one-shots and if you are interested I will still be writing Luna Silens. See ya!


End file.
